


Rare Camp

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rarepair, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: In an unusual twist Himari and Misaki end up at a joint training camp for their tennis clubs, and they decide to take advantage of getting some time together.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Uehara Himari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Rare Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random short idea I had. I've touched upon this pair once before, and suddenly got an urge to do it again. It's still rarepair week, right? I guess that's my excuse. If you want to match SaayaTomoe, and ChisatoKanon, then these two would be left over, so to speak. Not that I've done either of the previous two ships in a while. Actually, I haven't I've written my ChisaKanon story yet, have I? It's still just an idea sitting around.

In an unusual turn of events, the tennis clubs of Haneoka and Hanasakigawa high schools had decided to do a joint training camp. The club captains had had a chat, and thought it was a great opportunity to not only learn from each other, and change things up with new sparring partners, but also hold a mini tournament at the end with school pride on the line. Any rumours about anything else being at stake had not been confirmed.

But there were two members who had more important things on their minds. Namely each other.

"Ugh... I needed that shower so badly," Himari said. "I don't recall seeing the captain that fired up in a while. If ever." She twisted off the top of her juice bottle, and took a big swig. It had been a rough first day.

"That's pretty much par for the course with our captain, but..." Misaki leaned back against the wall. It hadn't been exposed to the sun, so it still felt a little cool. Her damp hair would likely leave a (temporary) stain. "She does seem more fired up than I expected. I wonder what the two of them actually agreed to."

"So you think there's something too?"

Misaki turned her head to meet Himari's gaze. "I'm pretty sure, yeah. The announcement of this camp was way too sudden. Them getting into some sort of argument or bragging contest seems likely."

"Hm... do you think they...?"

"I'm not sure." Misaki picked up on the unspoken implication. "But I wouldn't rule it out. I don't really know the captain outside of the club, though."

"Same." It was probably true for both of them that they would rather not have someone nag at them to work harder when on their time off. "But... it lets us spend some time together, so it's not all bad." Himari's bright smile was nearly blinding.

"Yeah." Misaki felt nearly as nervous as she was excited. Their connection had been rather sudden, but it had turned into more than a one-time thing. This was their first time going somewhere together though. Even if it wasn't exactly by choice. Still, being together with no bandmates anywhere close was a tad weird. It was almost like taking their relationship to the next level. Maybe. It had been weighing on her mind that she wasn't entirely certain how serious their relationship was.

Himari shimmied closer so their arms touched against each other. In this heat she was wearing a sleeveless top, while Misaki had short sleeves, so there was a fair amount of bare skin in contact.

"This is nice~," Himari said with a sigh of contentment. "Actually, you feel kinda cool."

"I-I guess I've always been a bit cold-blooded," Misaki replied. It was probably part of how she was able to endure the Michelle suit. It took longer for her to overheat. But such close contact with Himari was making her feel warmer right away.

"Oh? Let me feel!" Himari pressed even closer so her cheek touched against Misaki's. "It's true! Oh, you feel so nice~. I always take so long to cool down..."

"Well, I'm not gonna stay cool for long if you keep on like that." The contrast between them had initially felt quite stark, but it was rapidly equalising.

"Ehehehehehe~." Himari seemed very pleased with herself in a way that made Misaki blush.

Feeling a need to change the subject, Misaki reached for her bag. "Um, I brought you something."

"Oh?" Himari backed off a little so she could see.

"Yeah..." Misaki didn't have to rummage much to find it. "I made it myself."

Himari accepted the gift. "What's this?"

"It's... uh... it's supposed to be a puppy, but I've never tried felting one before..." Misaki thought the shape was generally right, but she'd had some trouble with the ears, so they were kinda floppy. Upon reflection maybe it was a little too unclear what animal it was meant to be. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it.

"It's..." Himari stared at it, then tears started forming in her eyes.

"Uh..." Misaki hadn't been ready for that. "H-hey, if you don't-"

"It's so cute..." Himari said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "And you..." She sniffled. "Made it for me?"

"Eh? Y-yes..."

"I love it!" Himari threw her arms around Misaki, and kissed her.

It was hardly their first kiss, but somehow it felt a bit different. Maybe because it was slightly salty. Misaki had not been prepared for that reaction, and definitely did not feel cool at all any longer.

They toppled over onto the grass, and it was unclear how much time passed before they broke apart again. Himari pushed herself up enough to look down at Misaki. "Mm... it's not fair."

"What... what isn't?" Misaki was doing her best to catch her breath.

"That you can make such cute things. When I try they don't turn out that well..."

"Oh... well, I can teach you?" Misaki suggested. Her current view of Himari right above her was a little imposing. Or perhaps thrilling.

"You will? Yay!" Himari grinned. "Then I'm sure I'll be able to make something amazing! Just you watch!" She sat back a little, which let Misaki push herself up partway too. "I feel kinda bad that I didn't think to bring you anything though."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, so don't worry about it." Misaki smiled. If she'd thought of it sooner she probably could have made it look better, but she was glad Himari liked the gift anyway. Honestly she hadn't expected anything in return.

"Oh! I did make snacks! I can share those with you!"

 _You weren't going to do that anyway?_ Misaki didn't say it out loud. "Looking forward to it," she said instead. Himari's snacks tended to be pretty good.

"Hm... this is also not fair." Himari placed a hand on Misaki's stomach.

"Eh?"

"You're so nice and firm." She was getting a good feel. "No matter what I try I just don't see the same results. What's your secret?!"

Misaki squirmed. "I-I don't know... I like working out, I guess?"

"I work out too, and yet..." Himari pouted. The aforementioned snacks might have something to do with it, but honestly Misaki liked how soft Himari was. She wasn't sure if it was wise to say that out loud, though.

"Hey, everyone's different," Misaki said.

"I guess..." Himari didn't seem particularly comforted by that. "Oh, that got me thinking! You're pretty strong, right?"

"Huh?"

"I've seen you carry Kokoro and Hagu while inside Michelle. Or was that just some trick?"

"Oh. No, no trick. They tend to just jump at me. And on me." The worst was when they both did so at once. The Michelle suit was heavy enough on its own, yet she managed somehow.

"So... can you carry me?"

Misaki gave her a puzzled look. "Probably? Why do people keep asking that?" she wondered out loud before she could stop herself.

"Girls like to be carried," Himari stated with certainty. "So get to it." She stood up.

"Uh... okay." Misaki got this weird feeling that she was making up for some unknown offence, but she got up, and did as asked. She wouldn't exactly call Himari light, but she still had no issue scooping her into her arms. She'd dealt with worse.

Himari giggled, and put her arms around Misaki for balance. Misaki didn't really get it, but she was glad that Himari had cheered up again. Her mood could apparently change pretty quickly. And with the change in mood came more kisses as Himari pulled herself up to reach Misaki's mouth.

"H-hey... ~mm~" Misaki wobbled. "If you do that- ~mmm~ I can't keep my ba- ah!" Just as she said it, she ended up falling over, with Himari once again landing on top of her. But she had felt the impact a bit more this time.

"Eep! Are you okay?" Himari asked.

"I'm... fine..." Misaki said. Just had the wind knocked out of her. Probably.

"Sorry... let me make it up to you." Himari went in for more kisses, squishing their bodies together. Was that really making up, or did she just want to keep going? Either way her hands started wandering soon enough.

While it could occasionally be a lot to deal with, Misaki felt like she could probably get used to this relationship. It had some fun upsides. And since Himari was helping herself anyway, Misaki might as well take the opportunity to explore that softness she enjoyed.


End file.
